This invention relates generally to means and methods for supporting items, such as electrical wires or conduits, from an overhead structure and relates, more particularly, to means by which items can be supported from a threaded rod used for suspending items from an overhead structure
In a building environment in which it is desired to route electrical wires or conduits across the ceiling area of the building, it is common to install horizontally-oriented struts arranged in a ladder-style fashion across the ceiling area of the building and route the desired electrical wires or conduits along, or across, the struts of the ladder-style arrangement. Such struts are commonly suspended from overhead supporting structure, such as beams, by way of threaded rods whose upper ends are joined to the overhead supporting structure and whose lower ends are joined to the horizontally-extending struts. These threaded rods include those of a class having external threads which extend along a substantial portion of the length of the rods.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to attach additional struts along the length of the threaded rods (i.e. at locations therealong between the upper and lower ends of the rods) without first removing the struts which have already been joined to the lower ends of the rods.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved assembly which can be secured to a threaded rod for subsequent securement of an additional item, such as an additional strut, along the length of the threaded rod.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved assembly which is securable to a threaded rod of the aforedescribed class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly to which an additional item, such as an additional strut, can be secured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which takes advantage of the external threads of the threaded rods of this class.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which can be readily attached to and detached from a threaded rod.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.